


Upgrades

by sinful_deity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Don't Ask Questions, F/M, I'm so original, Just read, M/M, The good ending, There is a plot here, big shocker i know, but there's also lots of plot holes, gender neutral reader, spoilers the upgrade is a penis, this is loosely based after the events of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinful_deity/pseuds/sinful_deity
Summary: Connor goes to get some upgrades done and when he comes back he asks reader to test them.





	Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

> This is my only contribution to this fandom and I don't know if I'm sorry or not but if I'm being honest this was a mess that I finished writing about 1am, I haven't proof read so you know fun stuff. 
> 
> I wrote this because I felt like I needed to write for a fandom that I haven't wrote anything for before and I got dragged into this android hell about 3 weeks ago, so great stuff.

When you walked into the Detroit City Police Department early that morning and sat down at your desk, you realised something was missing. Scanning the office from your desk everything seemed normal at first glance, you looked again attempting to figure out what was not right here, until a voice snapped you out of your thoughts. 

"If you're looking for Connor, he's gone to get upgrades or something like that," Hank's words made you make a noise of realisation and then feel a pang of guilt because you hadn't realised Connor was missing, but what he didn't know couldn't him right? But then you were confused, Connor hadn't mentioned anything about needing upgrades and he normally would, just what type of upgrade was he getting so suddenly? What if he wasn't getting upgrades but repairs instead? What if he was brok- a loud sigh from Hank snapped you out of your worrying. "Y/n he's fine, but something tells me if you don't get those files on Fowler's desk soon you won't be," you let out a loud groan. 

"Ugh I hate paperwork," you whine, opening the bottom drawer of your desk, the drawer was over filled with the said accursed paperwork, just looking at it all you knew it was going to be a long day. In hindsight, you knew you should have been putting the unfinished paperwork in some sort of order but most detectives jump at the chance to do fieldwork and throw the paperwork in the drawer, and you were one of them. 

"Join the club." Hank says with a grunt, standing up from his desk with some files in his hand, which you assumed were going straight to Fowler’s desk, with one last sigh you start grabbing out all of the paperwork from the drawer and once they were all on your desk, you got straight to sorting, not wanting to get roasted by Fowler. 

By the time you had finally finished, it was late, most people who were in the office were either getting ready to go home or were already gone, Fowler was still in his office typing away at his computer when you dropped the files on his desk, he looked up at you then to the stack of files. 

“It’s about damn time,” he mutters, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Sorry Captain, it won’t happen again,” he looks at you once more, before turning back to his screen and continuing to type. 

“Yeah, yeah, now go home detective,” 

“Okay, thank you Captain,” with that you walked out of his office and quickly grabbed your stuff from your desk and headed to your car before driving home. 

When you reached your driveway, your headlights shone on a mysterious figure who was standing on your front porch, instinctively you go to grab your gun but as the person walks closely to the car, hands raised defensively as they noticed the gun, you put the gun down and let out a sigh of relief, opening the door to your car and stepping out. “Connor, why are you sitting out the front of my house?” You exclaim at the android, who observes you for a moment before responding. 

“I was waiting for you to arrive home, sorry my intentions weren’t to frighten you Y/n,” you sigh, walking past Connor pulling out your keys, being sure to lock your car before you move to unlock your front door. 

“It’s fine, just please for my sake give me a heads up first, anyways how long have you been waiting here?” 

“About 10 minutes.” 

“Okay well make yourself at home I guess,” you say opening your front door, allowing him to come inside, he walks in wiping his shoes on the mat before walking into the lounge, you follow suit after you take of your shoes and jacket. 

“Thank you,” he says with a pause taking a seat on the couch, “I must apologise I am aware that my visit is rather abrupt but I needed to speak to you about something,” you sit down on the couch next to him, looking at Connor curiously. 

“Oh?” 

“Yes, you are aware that I was getting new upgrades today?” 

“Yeah Hank told me,” 

“Well I need help testing these upgrades and you’re the only one I felt comfortable enough asking,” 

“What type of upgrade did you get?” you question, he adverts your gaze for a moment, if you didn’t know any better you would assume that he was embarrassed. “Connor?” You say his name hoping to get an answer to your question. 

“I acquired a penis and pleasure receptors,” you let his words sink in for a moment, before your eyes widen in surprise, the realisation hitting you very quickly. 

“Oh… OH… so you want me to-” Connor cuts you off before you can finish your sentence. 

“Yes. I know this is sudden, but I need to make sure it functions properly and I really couldn’t ask anyone else,” your both silent for a moment, this is definitely not how you excepted your evening to go but it wasn’t exactly an unwanted surprise. 

“I- okay I’ll help you test the functionality of your... penis,” 

“Thank you Y/n,” 

“Don’t thank me yet,” you murmur to yourself. 

“Pardon?” 

“Ah nothing, anyways, back to your upgrade, so does it function like a normal penis or?” you ask getting ready to make a move. 

“Yes it does, except instead of semen-,” he cuts off his own sentence as you straddle his lap, your hands ghosting up his arms. 

“You were saying?” 

“Sorry, you getting so close took me off guard,” he states. 

“Well I’ve got to get you hard somehow, besides I can’t test the functionality of your dick across the room,” you retort with a grin.

“Fair point,” you stare at each other for a moment, before you places your hands on his cheeks and pull him in for a kiss. He’s a little stiff and awkward but he still kisses back, you pull away from him, placing your hands onto his and looking into his eyes, looking for a reaction from him. 

“So that was a kiss?” 

“Yeah, what did you think?” 

“It felt nice, can we try it again?” 

“Mhm,” as he leans in to kiss you again, you start rubbing against his crotch in order to create friction, he lets out a noise of surprise at your actions, you could feel him beginning to harden beneath you. “Well this is a good start,” you claim, thinking about what to do next, then an idea pops into your head.

“What are you doing?” Connor asks as you move off of him, then positioning yourself between his legs.

“Giving you a blowjob, so if you could take of your pants that would be great,” he does as you ask, freeing his half-hard dick. 

“I see, are you sure-,” 

“Connor it’s fine, now just lean back into the couch so I can make sure your dick is full functional,” he doesn’t question you and again does as you say, silently leaning back into the couch. You place a hand on his thigh, the other one you wrapped around his dick, you lean in and place your lips around the tip, he lets out what sounds like a gasp. You then slowly start to take more of him in your mouth, removing the hand that was holding his dick and placing it on his other thigh so you could take all of him in your mouth.

You look up at Connor, who seems to be flustered by the unfamiliar feeling rushing through him before beginning to bob your head up and down his now fully erect dick, you start off at a slow pace, then you would gradually speed up, until you were bobbing your head as fast as it could go, the pace was causing Connor to grip tightly at the edges of the couch. From the way he was acting you'd say he was close, his whole body was hot and he was panting, you weren't an android expert but you knew enough to know androids don't normally pant. Your suspicions were confirmed when he suddenly thrusts his hips forward taking you off guard, almost causing you to gag and then your even more taken off guard when he released inside your mouth, upon realising his sudden roughness, he quickly pulls out of your mouth. 

“What the hell Connor?” You manage to muster between coughs. 

“I’m sorry, I lost control of myself for a moment there,” he genuinely looked concerned, as he should considering he could have killed you, but you lived and swallowed, so you decided you could forgive him. 

“Yeah I could tell, future suggestion, give your partner a warning first,” 

“Noted.” You get back up and sit next to him on couch, catching your breath and it was again near silent in the room. 

“Well I think it’s safe to say Connor, that your new upgrade is fully functional,” you say with a grin, which he returns with a grin of his own. 

“I need to check one more thing,” 

“Oh?” In the blink of an eye, Connor is looming over you, his hands making his way to your hips. 

“How effective it is at giving pleasure,”


End file.
